Complicado
by Snixxmore
Summary: ¿Quién pensaría que bajo un rostro tan perfecto se escondería una pobre criatura tan lastimada?


**_En cualquier lugar dónde te encuentres; la vida no es la misma sin tu presencia. Esto es para tí._**

* * *

**_:: :: :: ::_**

El final de toda historia trasciende bajo una línea delicada de estabilidad. Nunca se sabe si la felicidad o el augurio perecerá al final. Jamás podremos saber lo que el futuro tenga destinado en nuestras insignificantes vidas.

Todo comienza con un sentido sin igual, se cree que la alegría es producto de algo bueno, pues claro ¿Quién se alegraría de que alguien muriera? Creo que de hecho, yo era la única que podía estar consciente de la respuesta. Podría sonar loca e inconsiderada, sin embargo este no es un mundo normal donde se pueden cuestionar las cosas obvias porque de un momento a otro cambian sin pensarlo, dándole más y menos sentido a todo.

Nunca me guié mucho de mis sentimientos puesto que ellos pueden traicionarte en cualquier momento sin motivo alguno. Me centraba más en lo que pudiera comprobar a ciencia cierta, donde la lógica puede visualizar un camino derecho y sencillo ante cualquier cosa. Creo que ese fue el principal error que cometí.

¿Quién pensaría que al encontrar a una persona tan desecha me daría la fuerza para romper con todo lo que creía correcto?

Nadie. Ni yo misma.

¿Quién pensaría que bajo un rostro tan perfecto se escondería una pobre criatura tan lastimada?

No puedo decir que desde el momento en que te vi me enamore completamente, porque estaría mintiendo. ¿Para qué mentir y engañarse así mismo si ya tenemos suficiente con las demás personas? No iba a aparentar algo que no era. Aunque ¿sabes algo?, tus ojos fueron las puertas a un misterio desconocido, un paraíso indescifrable, un desafío extravagante. Algo en lo que quería perderme.

El sol daba directo en tu rostro, era uno de los pocos días soleados que se podían disfrutar en la cuidad. Tu ropa casual y rostro serio daban una perfil de una persona comprometida, sin embargo todo cambiaba cuando de en vez en cuando sonreías o tratabas de sonreír.

Puede que suene extraño, pero esa fue la primera vez que te vi, nunca lo conté antes. Ni siquiera a ti. Preferí mantenerlo como una paradoja de la vida.

Nuestro segundo encuentro no fue casualidad. Al parecer teníamos amigos en común que por azares del destino decidieron juntarse en un pequeño bar muy cercano al lugar donde yo vivía. Recuerdo la insistencia de Ginny para que me alejara un poco de la escuela y saliera a disfrutar la vida como en realidad se disfrutaba. En su vocabulario significaba: sexo y alcohol.

Fastidiada de su inconsciencia y pesadez, acepté resignada en pasar una tarde entre centenares de gente alborotada bailando música de moda y consumiendo cuanta droga le pasará por el rostro.

Mi sorpresa fue entrar a un bar bastante tranquilo donde la gente adulta y jóvenes maduros convivían bebiendo cerveza o vino en silencio y sonriendo. Un ambiente agradable y social.

Al parecer ese día las cosas fueron favorables para mí. En el bar las conversaciones eran amenas, cada quien trataba de explicar su falta de tiempo, unos trabajando, otros estudiando como yo, algunos perdidos en las casas de sus padres. Reímos ante las ocurrencias del pasado, de cuando íbamos todos juntos en la escuela. Fue una época buena, hasta que tuvimos que separarnos cuando crecimos, tomar nuestros caminos y tratar de madurar.

No fue hasta que dos horas después de estar en el bar, apareciste por la puerta principal. Vi como tragaste en seco cuando los hombres sentados en las primeras mesas no apartaban la mirada de ti, no los culpé. Cualquiera con sentido común lo haría. Yo lo hice.

El vestido blanco llegaba no más debajo de tus rodillas, pero al caminar se ondeaba dejando ver más arriba de tus muslos. Tu piel celestial podía confundirse fácilmente con el vestido. Tu cabello recogido en una coleta alta dejaba que unos mechones rebeldes de cabello rebotaran a cada movimiento que dabas. Tu maquillaje sencillo y aquél labial rosado sobre tus dulces y delicados labios eran una bomba de tiempo a mis sentidos. Eras perfecta. Más que perfecta.

Tu paso tranquilo y firme reafirmaba tu fuerza y miedo. Pude observar seguridad en tu rostro, pero tus ojos nuevamente reflejaban otra cosa. Miedo puro. Trataste de ocultarlo cuando saludaste tímidamente disculpándote por tu falta de puntualidad diciendo que tuviste compromisos previos a los cuales tuviste que asistir.

Nadie le dio importancia y agradeciste por ello. Seguiste tu camino hacia Ginny para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla y advertirle algo con los labios, cosa que no pude leer.

-Fleur, un gusto.- Tu saludo me dejó desconcertada y me tomó por sorpresa cuando tomaste mi mano para saludarme formalmente.

-Hermione.- sonreíste levemente para tomar asiento a un costado mío.

Fueron horas donde mi cerebro murió y mis ojos te seguían discretamente. No participabas en lo que todos decían, solo asentías con la cabeza cuando alguien te preguntaba algo o pedía tu atención. De nuevo la preocupación cubrió tu rostro y tu pierna se movía en desesperación. Fruncías tu entrecejo y tus manos se aferraban poco a poco a una servilleta la cual tenías completamente destrozada por debajo de la mesa.

Pensé en decirte algo, pero ni siquiera tenía la confianza suficiente para preguntarte la hora.

Traté de ignorarte, pero falle en mi intento. ¿Cómo dejar de ver tus delicadas manos ahora rojas por el esfuerzo y tu mirar azul con preocupación?

Te levantaste con fastidio y te disculpaste para ir al tocador. Nadie se dio cuenta de cómo una lágrima se deslizaba por tu mejilla. Nadie más que yo.

No te mentiré, estuve tentada a ir detrás de ti y preguntarte si estabas bien. Por el contrario decidí quedarme en silencio esperando tu regreso.

Volviste más tranquila y con un poco más de color en tu rostro y estaba segura de que era a causa del maquillaje, no del que te sintieras mejor. Aun así te esforzaste incluso más que yo al estar pendiente de la conversación. Intentaste reír, fallaste dejando una mueca distorsionada donde no sabía si sufrías o solo lo hacías por complacencia. Optaré por la segunda opción.

Agradeciste cuando pasada de las 11 de la noche la mayoría tuvieron que irse y solo quedamos Ginny, tu y yo en la mesa. Te sentías más liberada. Eso se notó en el momento donde dejaste de contener tanto tiempo la respiración y tu intranquilidad ya no te molestaba ni a los demás. Debo decir que tus tacones resonando en el suelo no era lo que quería escuchar por más de 2 horas.

Media hora después de conversación te retiraste. Y me dejaste con un vacio que no puedo describir. Ginny se ofreció a llevarte a tu casa pero solo te excusaste diciendo que tu auto estaba afuera. No sabía si era mentira, después de todo eras una completa extraña. Te despediste con una sonrisa de ambas y tomaste tu camino.

Después de ese día la continuidad siguió asumiendo su paso, todo era tan monótono y aburrido que podía llegar a sentir que estaba cansándome, sin embargo me ponía a prueba cada día para poder superarme y dejar todo lo repetitivo atrás.

Supongo que la vida siempre ata cabos sueltos y cobra una que otra cosa que hacemos mal, ese era mi momento de pagar por todo lo que no había hecho. Caminar siempre me había relajado al igual que leer un libro con un chocolate caliente en la comodidad de mi hogar, pero ese día fue un fastidio. Ni siquiera caminar resolvía mis problemas, problemas tan sencillos que tenían solución y yo me ahogaba en un simple charco.

Mi paso se aceleraba más alrededor del parque, solo luchaba por llegar a casa y arrojar todo lo que tuviera en mente, poderme sentir liberada pero… algo pasó. Un frágil cuerpo se interpuso en mi camino deteniéndome en seco dando a traspiés una estrepitosa caída donde el cuerpo de la otra persona quedó sobre el mío.

Al abrir los ojos y sentir mi cabeza arder, inconscientemente tus lágrimas bañaron mi rostro. Automáticamente me levante y traté de ayudarte preocupada de que te habías lastimado. No lo hiciste. Lo supe cuando sollozaste con más fuerza recargándote en mi hombro dejando tus temblorosas manos en mi cintura.

Me impresionó que te aferraras con tanta fuerza y confianza a una desconocida, a una completa y total desconocida persona a la que habías conocido días atrás.

-No me dejes sola.

Fueron las palabras a las que me afiancé por el resto de la existencia de Fleur.

Fleur después de ese accidente se convirtió en una persona importante para mí. Aunque yo no fuera consciente de ello.

Solía buscarme mucho, demasiado. Se hizo una costumbre verla todos los días cuando salía de mis clases. Siempre estaba en una banca sentada esperando por mí, con su característica pose de timidez para simplemente decir _"hola", _sonreír nerviosamente e irse.

Era extraño verla lejos de mí, pudiese decir que hasta me seguía puesto que no había momento del día en el cual volteara y a mis espaldas tuviera a una hermosa rubia siguiéndome a una considerable distancia. Suena acosador, pero no lo era. Incluso me sentía tranquila con su presencia y no me incomodaba el hecho de tener a alguien a siguiéndome.

Su timidez siempre la caracterizo, era una persona aislada del resto de los demás. No le gustaba acercarse a nadie, incluyéndome. Pero siempre me pregunté ¿por qué me seguía, por qué continuaba mis pasos, por qué me esperaba cada día tranquilamente, aguardando otro y otro y otro para solo decir _hola_? Era un misterio.

Fue hasta casi un mes de haberla conocido que pudo acercarse a mí. Un día tomó mi hombro y con una perfecta sonrisa me acompaño a casa. Y así continuo por casi 4 meses.

En el transcurso del tiempo pude conocerla mejor, mucho mejor diría yo. A pesar de ser una persona tan tímida e introvertida, conmigo comenzó a abrirse más.

Un día fue _"hola Hermione"_ otro "¿_cómo estuvo la escuela?"_ el siguiente _"¿necesitas ayuda en algo?"_ y así sucesivamente. Cada frase era más amena y agradable que la otra. Llegamos a un punto donde ya no eran saludos tímidos, si no que cuando me veía, su pálido rostro se sonrojaba al abrasarme y recibirme con un suave beso en la mejilla.

Eran esos pequeños detalles que aprendí a apreciar de ella. Y comenzaron a gustarme.

Cada tarde con ella era algo agradable, magnifico he de decir. Si pudiese mentir y no la hubiera conocido antes, diría que era una persona social y que emocionalmente estaba bien. Una típica persona popular y hermosa. Su carácter era fuerte, muy fuerte y lograba enojarse con facilidad, pero a la vez comprensiva y abierta con ciertas personas. Su inteligencia era algo que siempre deseaba poner a prueba y me sorprendía cuando en pocas ocasiones lograba superarme. Sus ojos comenzaron a tomar un brillo distinto, algo más nuevo, refrescante, nítido y alegre. Sus sonrisas poblaban su rostro más a menudo, y era un gusto el que yo pudiera hacerla sonreír. Era un placer.

Con el tiempo sus abrazos me hacían falta, su calor me tranquilizaba, su perfume comenzó a impregnarse en mi ropa y me acompañaba a todos lados, su tenue mirada se grabó en mi mente y era algo que no quería dejar ir, y hoy se que nunca lo haré. Me estaba enamorando.

Fleur por su parte, me enviaba miradas, me incitaba a acercársele, a que pudiera disfrutar de ella. Sonreía cuando algo le gustaba, y sé que ese algo era yo.

Ella siempre daba los primeros pasos, yo debía esperar para saber cómo contestárselos. Yo se que le gustaba, lo sabía claramente y nunca hice algo por demostrarle que me atraía.

La sociedad nunca me importo, siempre pensé que dos personas de ambos sexo podían estar juntas si había amor, era lo único que se necesitaba, así que por ese lado quedaba descartado, pero simplemente no podía estar con una persona que me ocultaba cosas. Fleur era una persona muy reservada, siempre guardaba sus secretos en lo más profundo de su ser y no los dejaba salir, nunca me decía que le sucedía, ni bueno ni malo, sus recuerdos y vida solo eran para ella. Cuando trataba de preguntarle algo de su familia o de ella, siempre me esquivaba cambiando de tema o guardando silencio. Lo único que hacía era callar puesto que cada vez que preguntaba, sentía que la lastimaba y que su mirada reflejaba tormento. Era egoísta consigo misma.

No la cuestione y es algo que me agradeció internamente por mucho tiempo. Ella sabía sus problemas, pero Fleur comenzó a ser parte de mi vida y era algo que no podía ignorar. Necesitaba saber más de ella, más de lo poco que sabía. Intenté hablar con Ginny pero se negó a darme respuesta alguna, solo dejó _"Es un pasado que no te incumbe y no quieres saber"_. Desde ahí supe que nada bueno formaba parte del pasado de Fleur.

Eran noches las que pasaba sin poder cerrar los ojos buscando respuestas lógicas. _¿Por qué ella me ocultaba su pasado? ¿Por qué sus cambios de humor? ¿Habrá asesinado a alguien? ¿Alguien le habrá hecho daño? ¿Quién eres Fleur?_ Eran todos mis cuestionamientos y cada uno se repetía de forma aleatoria, solo que no tenían fin.

Fue un día que nunca olvidaré. Mis ojeras se hacían presentes debajo de mis cansados ojos, no había dormido ni un minuto y había sido sobreviviente de un examen de lógica avanzada y probabilidades. Una buena ingeniera debía de basarse de lo más básico a lo más difícil.

Mi rutina fue la repetida. Fleur seguía esperando en esa banca, pero cuando me vio fue diferente.

En ese momento todo cambio para ambas. No se acabo el mundo, no vi fuegos artificiales, ni siquiera esa explosión que todos sienten cuando la persona que más quieres te besa. Se acerco a mí con su rostro radiante y a paso tímido, estaba vestida con un simple vestido azul bajo una gabardina gris que ocultaba su esbelto y bien cuidado cuerpo. Su cabello lacio y rubio caía por sus hombros y su rostro de mujer con rasgos de niña me eclipso totalmente. Nunca había estado tan hermosa, o puede que yo no me haya dado cuenta.

Dirigió sus pasos a mí y se detuvo tranquilamente a una distancia donde invadía mi burbuja personal, pasó sus delicadas y níveas manos por mi rostro y me besó.

Sus delicados y rosados labios abrieron paso a un mundo desconocido en el cual me perdí y llené totalmente hasta embriagarme de ellos. No me importaba en donde estábamos, ni que pudieran decir, solo me aferré más a su suculenta cintura y respondí con más fuerza el beso.

No quería separarme de ella pero sentía que me asfixiaba sin oxigeno, pensé que era una buena forma de morir, en sus labios. Fue su risa la que me obligo a separarse y su mirada la que me unió completamente a su ser. Estaba radiante, aun más feliz y con los labios entreabiertos buscando una forma de respirar tranquilamente, al igual que yo.

_-Me encantaría seguir besándote Hermione, pero tengo que hacer algo cariño. ¿Qué te parece si en dos horas voy a tu departamento y hablamos con calma?_

Acepte y deteniéndola por primera vez la bese tímidamente. Ella me correspondió mordiéndome el labio inferior y susurrando _"te quiero, volveré"_

Nunca volvió.

Si pudiera repetir la historia los hubiera fueran infinitos, nunca acabarían, pero no puedo, todo está hecho y me siento tan estúpida al no poder hacer nada. Por no investigar más su pasado, por no ayudarla en todo lo que podía, por no estar siempre con ella… por dejarla ir esa tarde. Ese fue otro de mis muchos errores.

No fue hasta que una llamada al celular me alerto de todo. Fleur estaba muerta.

Razones no quise saberlas, solo colgué y me hundí en un llanto desesperante y afligido, de culpa, de rabia, de dolor sobre todo. Donde las penas nunca pueden ahogarse y siempre salen a flote, siempre están ahí recordándote que pudiese haber hecho y no lo hiciste. Duele tanto. Pero tanto perder a una persona que era importante en tu vida, que podría ser PARTE importante de tu vida. Con la cual habías disfrutando tantos momentos inolvidables, pero todo se queda ahí. Nada transcurre. Es como si el tiempo se paralizara y la realidad te abofeteara en la cara. No puedes creerlo, ni quieres. Nadie lo querría.

Días después supe toda la verdad. Algo que no debí saber, algo que jamás debí preguntar, algo que ya sabía e intentaba soportar la rabia y la furia.

¿Quién violaría a una niña de 10 años de edad? ¿Quién diría que Fleur era tan fuerte para salir adelante? ¿Quién diría que el estúpido que abusó de ella saldría de la cárcel hace 2 semanas? ¿Quién iba a pensar que querría venganza por algo que debió morir? ¿Quién iba a decir que la volvería a tocar y la apuñalaría hasta la muerte? ¿Quién iba a decir que me la quitarían de las manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

Por eso su timidez, su miedo a las personas, ese miedo de que pudieran dañarle, que pudiesen atacarla de nuevo, era una fobia que la ponía a prueba día a día. Y lo soportó sola. Sus padres habían muerto días después de que cumplió los 14 años y tubo que valerse por ella misma en la vida. Soporto 23 años de vida, algunos con la esperanza de algo nuevo, otros con otras cosas diferentes.

_-Marcaste mi vida, de eso no hay duda Fleur. Viviste asustada de que él volviera por ti._

Susurro frente a la lápida de piedra.

No hay nadie, solo mi cuerpo, mi mente abrumada y mi corazón destrozado.

_-Fuiste una persona muy valiente._

Ya no me importaba nada, ni el desgraciado que la quito de mis manos, ni todas las almas en pena que rondaban en silencio por ahí, ahora es mi sufrimiento. Un sufrimiento que pude haber evitado, un historia que pudo tener un final diferente, algo que pudo haber crecido con los años, un amor que vivirá en mi hasta que muera.

_-Gracias por aparecer en mi vida Fleur, nunca te olvidaré. Buen viaje y hasta pronto, porque esto no es un adiós. Te amo._

El pasado es solo un recuerdo que vivirá presente en el futuro, sin embargo ese futuro será parte de mi pasado, y cuando llegue ese día me arrepentiré de todo lo que no hice. Ese día, es hoy.

* * *

_Gracias._


End file.
